


But It Makes Him Look Distinguished

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drabble with the emails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It Makes Him Look Distinguished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



> [for norfolkdumpling, brought about by our convos on Twitter and [this picture](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/thalialunacy/1077284/1427714/1427714_original.jpg).]

(There's like a week between each email, Karl being Karl and schedules being hell.)

Do you even know how to email?  
Chris

No.  
Karl

In that case, I just wanted to tell you, I saw a _Lord of the Rings_ poster yesterday.  
Chris

Congratulations?  
Karl

It reminded me of that time you got drunk and told stories. Oh wait, that was every time.  
Also, I passed a comic book store today.  
Chris

They have those in Los Angeles?  
Karl

Who knew!  
Chris

Every geek I've ever met.  
Karl

(Surely they discuss other things. But maybe not.)

It was stupidly hot today. And I saw a Range Rover.  
Chris.

Christopher.  
Karl

What?  
Chris

Are you just going to keep pointing out things vaguely related to my life until the end of time?  
Karl

Until being so far from you stops giving me grey hairs, yes.  
Chris

(This was longer than a week in between. But worth it.)

Open your door.  
Karl


End file.
